It has become increasingly popular for drivers and passengers in vehicles to be eating and drinking while in transit. Often the result is that many spills occur due to the movement of the vehicle, and sudden acceleration and breaking of the vehicle.
It has been well known for drivers and passengers to cover their upper torso with a paper napkin, but this does not protect them from liquid spills. Also, shirts and blouses may be protected from spills with a napkin, but the lap and thigh areas are not protected.
Attempts have been made over the years to overcome these problems but with little success. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,224 to Ashcraft describes a disposable unisex bib-apron. However, Ashcraft has no connections to a user's belt, nor a stowage container, nor side spillage protection, nor manner in which to provide protection from liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,527 to Hintermeyer describes a garment protector. However, Hintermeyer has no lower torso and leg protection, no connections to a user's belt. Hintermeyer's device is non-absorbent, and there is no side protection from spillage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,897 to Daniels describes a multi-purpose protective garment. However, the Daniels device is rigid, non-adjustable device and does not provide any side protection from spillage, nor use any belt connectors nor has any storage container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,692 to Cox discloses a driver's apron. However, there is no side protection from spillage, no convenient storage capability, and is non-absorbent (therefore does not provide liquid spillage protection). U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,278, to Robitaille discloses a combination travel pouch and all purpose cloth. However, Robitaille does not provide any side protection from spillage, nor any connectors to a user's belt. Furthermore, Robitaille must be used as either a lap protector, or an upper torso protector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,968 to Crockett discloses a commuter's apron. However, Crockett does not provide a method for convenient stowage, provide any lower torso or leg protection, nor is it manufactured of absorbency material to protect from liquid spillage. Also, Crockett has no suitable method for containment of any liquid spillage, and there is no side protection from spillage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,916 to Bell discloses a bib for use while operating a vehicle. However, Bell does not have a convenient method for stowage, is not made of an absorbent material, and does not provide a method of protection from side spillage. Also, Bell is designed only for the use of the operator of the vehicle, and has no method of connecting their device to a user's belt. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,115 to Vassar describes a combination bib and lap tray. However, Vassar does not describe the type of material used, nor specify any spill guards, nor any connection to a user's belt, nor any type of storage container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,703 to Kosmas et al. describes a seat protection device. However, Kosmas describes using their device to only protect a skier's seat. Kosmas does not describe protecting the upper torso in any manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,386 to Hoffman et al. describes an apron. However, Hoffman describes a bulky and not easily storable "radiology apron having radiation protection material such as lead", abstract. Hoffman does not have any side spillage guards nor any storage containers for their device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,545 to Potter describes an apron device. However, Potter's device is geared toward fisherman and requires tie straps to use their device, has no belt attachment nor storage container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,275 to Spulgis describes another apron device. However, Spulgis is limited toward protecting the lap area of the user. There is no description for protecting the upper torso, nor any type of belt storage container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,820 to Yielding describes a bib device. However, Yielding is directed toward a bib for toddlers to wear in car seats and strollers. Yielding has no application to adult use and has no belt connections, nor storage containers for their device.